Heart Station
by In the sea of night
Summary: l-ºOº-l "Itachi tinha de chegar a tempo. Ele tinha que..." l-ºOº-l - ItaSasu -, one-shot, hard-fluffy ? Presente para a beta que já reivindicou seu cantinho no meu peito. Amo-te, sweetheart.


**Summary:** Itachi tinha de chegar a tempo. Ele tinha que...

_Naruto não me pertence, mas Itachi é definitivamente de minha posse._

One-shot, hard-fluffy, Itasasu. É preciso dizer mais?

Presente para minha beta favorita, Danie-chan. Luv U, gatz. Por ser uma surpresa, logo, ela não foi betada – apenas se você contar o corretor de gramática do Word.

-

_**H**__eart Station_

_Um dia chuvoso que esfria a pele  
Dois de nós, não acreditam nessa separação  
O radio está ligado dentro do carro_

Dizer adeus não tem sentido  
Se nós podemos nos reencontrar de novo algum dia  
Você não acha que isso vai ser uma coisa bonita?

Você consegue ouvir minha voz?  
Uma hora da noite, na Estação do Coração  
Um dial que não precisa sintonizar  
Um segredo em hertz  
Você está recebendo as freqüências do meu coração?  
Estação do Coração dos pecadores  
O segredo só Deus sabe  
Eu sinto sua falta...

Itachi correu.

Correu como nunca correra em sua vida, e forçava suas pernas a ultrapassarem a velocidade atual para que conseguisse correr mais.

Ele tinha de chegar a tempo. Ele tinha que...

Por que _raios_ foi começar a chover bem no meio de sua missão? Claro, a maior preocupação na mente de Itachi não era o fato de ficar ensopado enquanto perfurava tripas inimigas e cortava pulmões alheios, e sim uma pequena pessoa que deveria estar tremendo da cabeça aos pés em baixo da cama que estaria ao lado do seu quarto.

Nunca conhecera uma pessoa com tamanho medo de trovões como Sasuke tinha. E era mais do que um simples medo – seu irmãozinho estava sintonizado de tal forma com a natureza que ele era capaz de prever um sem sequer um raio ter riscado o céu primeiramente.

Seus sensos aguçados captaram a presença inimiga logo à frente. Logo Itachi a ignorou, investindo diretamente pela frente, sua katana em riste. Como havia previsto, o ninja concentrou-se em contra-atacá-lo, mas Shisui já havia invadido sua mente e o comandava atacar seus outros dois companheiros.

O outro companheiro, mais precisamente. Itachi já havia dado cabo do outro.

- Não consigo sentir ninguém mais pelos arredores – disse Shisui, enquanto o inimigo enforcava a si mesmo.

- Certeza absoluta? – exigiu Itachi, tentando perceber qualquer alteração de peso nos galhos das árvores.

Shisui balançou a cabeça.

- Vá para seu cantinho feliz, Itachi.

Um raio longo e brilhante cortou as nuvens negras de tempestade e Itachi sentiu o coração parar. Em seguida, um reboar ensurdecedor penetrou seus tímpanos e teve de sair em disparada floresta afora. Só conseguia imaginar a reação de Sasuke àquele som.

-

Uma hora da manhã.

Sasuke estava ouvindo atento e temeroso à chuva torrencial que o vento lançava contra a janela de seu quarto. Esperava ver um relâmpago, ou alguma indicação divina de que seu irmão estava a caminho – apesar desta última ser um pouquinho menos provável de ocorrer. Deu um pulo em seu lugar quando um alto som de fragor repercutiu pelo ar.

De repente, seu armário pareceu-lhe agradavelmente convidativo.

"_Nii-san, você prometeu que estaria aqui..."_

Outro estrondo horroroso de cobrir os ouvidos e arrepiar os cabelos fez-se presente na noite já suficientemente barulhenta pela chuva. Sentindo que não iria mas agüentar permanecer em sua cama, Sasuke libertou suas pernas das cobertas e trancou-se dentro do armário.

"_Nii-san..."_ lágrimas apoderaram-se de seus olhos provocadas pela saudade que fazia seu peito doer, e o menino enterrou seu rosto em seus joelhos assim que outro trovão fez sua casa estremecer.

-

Itachi já ia despindo-se e correndo ao mesmo tempo em que tentava localizar sua casa. O pouco de sangue que conseguira atingir seu uniforme da ANBU era lavado pela chuva fria e limpa que vinha acompanhada do cheiro de terra molhada. A sensação era boa – dava a impressão de limpar seu corpo contra as infecções.

Abriu violentamente a porta de correr de sua casa e desembestou recinto adentro, arfando sonoramente. Uma vez no ambiente seco, começou a amontoar as roupas úmidas em seus braços e correu até o seu quarto tomando cuidado para não fazer muito barulho no assoalho lustroso – seus pais podiam ou não estar acordados.

As roupas de Itachi grudavam em cada parte de seu corpo que era suposto para elas cobrirem. Começou a retirá-las com força de sua pele enquanto ia pulando ao armário a procura de uma toalha – seca, de preferência – para poder retirar o excesso de água que estava impregnado em seu corpo.

Depois de ter colocado a última peça de uma roupa limpa, disparou para o quarto de seu irmão. Estava tão nervoso que nem ligou quanto a bater na porta.

O quarto estava silencioso, escuro e sem sinal de vida habitante. Itachi deu um passo para dentro, escaneando o lugar. Ajoelhou-se no chão e espiou em baixo da cama. Não havia nada ali.

Franziu o cenho, mas não por muito tempo – o clarão de um relâmpago iluminou momentaneamente o cômodo, revelando o armário escondido na penumbra.

Sorriu, e caminhou lentamente para o móvel de madeira de castanheira. Fechou suas mãos nas maçanetas e as puxou para fora, abrindo o armário.

Logo abaixo de uma variação de casacos pendentes em cabides, estava Sasuke, agarrando em torno de seus joelhos com força, e ele estava exatamente no estado em que Itachi pensara que ele estaria, se não em um pior.

- Ah, Sasuke – suspirou Itachi, se abaixando para ficar da altura de seu irmãozinho.

Sasuke arregalou os olhos e olhou para o lado, vendo o rosto cansado de seu anjo protetor em uma expressão culpada. Sentiu seu coração inchar de alegria até quase estourar pelo meio de suas costelas.

- Nii-san – sua voz estava meio grossa por causa do choro. Deu um pigarrinho para poder limpar sua garganta.

- Eu... me desculpe, Sasuke, eu vim o mais rápido que consegui – disse Itachi baixinho.

Num ímpeto, o menino se jogou nos braços de seu irmão, que tombou para trás com o impacto.

- Whoa – ele ofegou, apoiando-se no chão. Sasuke grudara em seu peito, sua cabeça enterrada na dobra do pescoço e chorando compulsivamente, molhando a pele de seu irmão.

Itachi ergueu-se para frente e abraçou-o de volta o mais consoladamente que conseguiu.

- Pronto, pronto – ele entoava, balançando-se para frente e para trás.

Ficaram em silêncio por um momento, abraçando-se forte, aproveitando a sensação maravilhosa que aquele abraço causava. Um trovão sem aviso prévio estrugiu o mundo, mas Sasuke não tremeu ou encolheu-se – o corpo de seu irmão era um calmante que o possibilitava respirar calma e compassadamente.

Itachi levantou-se com um pouco de dificuldade e sentou-se na larga cama de solteiro, puxando o lençol por debaixo das cobertas e cobrindo a si e ao seu irmão ao conseguir colocar suas pernas por debaixo destes e deitar-se.

O corpo de Sasuke foi relaxando gradualmente, e então Itachi conseguiu descolá-lo de seu peito e o colocar ao seu lado da cama. A face de seu irmãozinho era semelhante à de um pequeno querubim, que lhe fitava apaixonadamente com os olhos grandes e negros.

- Você está bem? – Itachi perguntou, sua voz alta no silêncio do quarto. A chuva caía mais forte e mais pesada do que antes; chapinhava na calçada e na aba externa da janela, matraqueando pela escuridão.

- Uhm. – Sasuke consentiu, nunca desviando seu olhar do seu irmão – Como foi a missão?

- Sucesso. Agora trate de dormir, você tem aula da Academia amanhã.

- Não estou com sono – murmurou Sasuke, deslizando o dedo indicador pela têmpora de seu irmão mais velho, num gesto nem tão inocente para sua tão jovem idade.

E Itachi pouco se importava.

- Então... – ele sussurrou, aproximando-se insinuante do irmãozinho. Sasuke ruborizou em reação à mudança de estado de seu irmão – Acho que terei de fazer você se cansar.

O estômago de Sasuke gelou, substituído imediatamente por um grande calor quando Itachi fizera um movimento rápido demais para perceber até que o fato já estivesse ocorrendo.

Lutou contra seus instintos, tentando entender exatamente o que seu irmão fizera. Quando a potente onda abrasada diminuiu de intensidade, compreendera que Itachi sugava carinhosamente seus lábios. Outra onda carregada de esto percorreu seu corpo.

Sentiu algo úmido demandar acesso pelo meio de seus dentes. Deus, era a língua de Itachi. Abriu bem a boca para engolir uma grande quantidade de ar diante do toque dos dedos gélidos de Itachi que se infiltraram por debaixo de seu pijama e percorreram-se sua pele aquecida. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha quando eles fluíram até seu ventre.

Itachi aproveitou aquele pequeno período de fraqueza para radicalizar o beijo. Sua língua ávida lambeu cada pedaço daquela pequena boca, mas aquele ato não desconcertava apenas Sasuke. Itachi não pode abafar um gemido seu quando sentiu outro músculo lânguido mover-se contra o seu, enroscando-se neste.

Seu pequeno irmãozinho estava começando a empolgar-se, logo, teve de interromper aquele encontro de mágicas sensações. Um rosa escuro pintava as maçãs do rosto de Sasuke, sua boca dilatando e diminuindo em arfadas que sugeriam que o menino havia corrido sem parar durante horas. A forte percussão da chuv a no teto da casa ainda era audível.

- Espero que isso tenha sido o suficiente.

Sasuke concordou sem objeções, parecendo exausto demais para poder conseguir encontrar o que reclamar. Itachi sorriu levemente diante do êxito com que seu objetivo fora cumprido.

Sasuke virou para o lado e fechou os olhos, tentando dormir. Itachi apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e ficou a contemplar o teto, esperando que seu irmãozinho pegasse no sono, mas o sentiu se ajeitando timidamente ao seu lado, recostando a cabeça em seu ombro. Sorriu docemente, enganchando o corpo dele na área das primeiras costelas com suas mãos e o puxando para si.

O pequeno suspirou com vontade, aconchegando-se acima de Itachi, tendo finalmente certeza de que poderia dormir tranquilamente. Depositou seu ouvido na reentrância da clavícula de seu irmão mais velho, ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos calmos e constantes, e adormeceu com um sorriso que não fora causado pelo tão ansiado cessar da chuva, mas pelo som das freqüências de um coração que o amava, e ao qual Sasuke amava de volta.

-

**N/A:** Ok, uma one-shot mamão com açúcar para a Danie-chan, pelo fato de ela existir S2. Sério, quindins, eu estava com um fluffy em mente, mas aquela parte do beijo ficou meio lime. Anyway, essa é uma ideia de fundo de gaveta, e resolvi reciclá-la a fim de dar de presente para alguém – e adivinhem quem foi a sortuda?

Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
